


It would be a privilege to have my heart broken by you

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: You're asked to help get information from Jim MoriartyPart of my valentine 2021 Event
Relationships: Jim Moriarty & Reader, Jim Moriarty / Reader, Jim Moriarty x Reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 7





	It would be a privilege to have my heart broken by you

“I want to go on the record that I don’t like this.” You muttered as Sherlock shook you by the bullet proof vest. He was making sure that it was sturdy and fitted.

“Noted.” Mycroft said as he signed some paperwork.  
“I feel like you’re not taking on board that I hate the fact that this is happening.” you said in a firmer tone. Mycroft sighed and glanced at you.  
“Look. We need to know where he’s hidden the key code. He said he'll only talk to you. I don’t know why and frankly, if it means we can save this group of people. I don’t care.” My croft said as he handed the paper work over and looked at you. “Try to get him to talk.”  
That was all any of them said before you were led to a cell. John hadn’t come. He had refused to come because he disagreed with Mycroft using you to get Moriarty to talk. But you saw him running up to Sherlock as you glanced back, both of them watching you as you were led away. Jim stood when you were let into his cell. “(Y/N). It’s lovely to see you.”  
“You wanted to talk to me about your latest. Criminal mastermind plan.”  
“You think I’m a mastermind?” He said playfully and smiled.  
“I think you’re insa… insanely smart.” You smiled as you recalled the insistence that you should flatter him into giving up the information. “Can you tell me about…”  
“Can I have some gum? I have some in my pocket.” Jim said quickly, cutting you off. You reluctantly fished a pack of gum out his pocket. His hands were still cuffed so he opened his mouth, letting you put the gum in his mouth as he looked you up and down. He leant in and you were sure that the camera in the corner of the room moved to focus on you.  
“It would be a privilege to have my heart broken by you.” He whispered. The door burst open and you were pulled out by your arm as Mycroft objected. “I didn’t mean to upset you Sherlock!” Jim called with a chuckle in his tone.  
“What happened?” You asked as Sherlock continued to pull you down the corridor. You caught a glimpse of Mycroft shaking his head while John ran along behind you.  
“He… one of the victims had a ‘broken’ heart.”John explained as he hurried along.  
“Oh… you know you can stop pulling me, i’m coming with you two.” You said and made sure to turn around and glare at Mycroft who rolled his eyes. “I bet we can solve this and get all the evidence we need. Without Mycroft.”


End file.
